Rendre beau
by Turand
Summary: Après l'incident de Kamino, Best Jeanist se remet de ses blessures. Alors qu'il prend du repos dans un parc, il reçoit de la visite.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** : Après l'incident de Kamino, Best Jeanist se remet de ses blessures. Alors qu'il prend du repos dans un parc, il reçoit de la visite.

**Disclamer** : My Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

Rating K+

* * *

Texte écrit pour l'event de Noël organisé par le forum de My Hero Academia.

Coucou **Harley **! J'espère que ce cadeau de Noël te plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Un enfant cria de joie en repérant une carpe koi et sans attendre, appela ses amis pour leur montrer la fabuleuse découverte. Tsunagu Hakamata referma son livre. Le parc n'aurait pas été désert bien longtemps. Ce n'était pourtant pas tant les cris des enfants qui l'avaient fait renoncer à la lecture mais davantage les petites brises irrégulières qui relevaient les pages et refroidissaient les extrémités de ses doigts. Alors qu'un petit groupe se rassemblait sur la rive du grand bassin, il caressa les sept sinogrammes en relief sur la couverture. Il s'attarda sur les trois premiers caractères chinois du titre original de l'oeuvre et essaya de se souvenir de la façon dont il fallait les lire. Le tout premier était un trait horizontal et désignait le "un", exactement comme en japonais et se lisait _Yi_. Le dernier était également commun aux deux langues. Tsunagu passa son index sur les deux traits caractéristiques du mot "homme", _rèn_. Le caractère intermédiaire était plus compliqué car il n'avait pas vraiment de signification fixe mais une une voix intérieure murmura à Tsunagu le ton qui lui était associé : _gè_. _Yi gè rén_, un homme seul. Le reste des sinogrammes n'était pas de son ressort, si ce n'est peut-être celui qui devait probablement indiquer l'appartenance. Ce déchiffrage était de toute façon bien inutile car les caractères japonais de la traduction étaient indiqués directement en-dessous avec le nom de l'auteur.

Au pied des buildings du quartier de Minato, le jardin de Kyu Shiba Rikyu n'était pas un lieu très fréquenté de la ville de Tokyo. Il abritait principalement un grand bassin rempli d'eau douce d'où émergeaient quatre petites îles. Il y avait ausi une plage aménagée dans un coin mais on ne pouvait nager dans l'eau. Deux ponts permettaient le franchissement de l'étang et menaient à une petite colline d'où s'écoulait une cascade sèche en pierre. Le vent souffla encore, juste assez pour remuer les roseaux mais pas suffisamment pour dissiper le brouillard qui s'était emparé de l'espace depuis plusieurs heures. Les enfants, déjà lassés des poissons coururent pour y disparaître sans pour autant que leurs cris ou leurs rires ne s'estompent. Derrière ce rideau, on devinait les formes des monticules et les lignes des arbres mais Tsunagu n'avait nul besoin de les voir car il connaissait le jardin de Kyu Shiba Rikyu comme l'intérieur de son propre esprit. Il savait que derrière ce brouillard, il trouverait les habituels petits ponts en pierre, les chemins sinueux, les pelouses vallonées qui donnaient envie de se rouler dans l'herbe, les rochers éparses et les bancs sous les pins noirs et tordus d'où l'on pouvait observer les flottilles de canards et le ballet des oiseaux migrateurs qui s'ébattaient dans l'eau. Il y avait eu un temps des pavillons et des salons de thé mais plus personne ne pouvait se vanter de les avoir connus car cela faisait bien un siècle que le grand tremblement de terre du Kanto les avait détruits, transformant définitivement le parc en un théâtre de verdure, coloré selon les saisons par les fleurs de cerisier, les glycines et quelques lycoris.

Si Tsunagu connaissait si bien le jardin de Kyu Shiba Rikyu, c'était parce qu'il avait durant son enfance habité le quartier de Minato et s'était ainsi rendu régulièrement dans ce petit parc, accompagné de sa mère. Il se revoyait graviter autour du grand bassin avec son petit vélo rouge, traverser le grand pont en bois et effrayer les canards et les carpes koi des étangs. Les images n'étaient plus très nettes dans son esprit, mais le bruit des talons sur les pavés, la voix de sa mère qui l'appelait inlassablement quand il était l'heure de rentrer et le tintement de la sonnette du petit vélo rouge qui lui répondait, il les entendait encore. Lui à cet instant présent alors qu'eux étaient pourtant situés si loin dans le passé. Mais en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, il pouvait descendre au plus profond de lui-même et ainsi perpétuellement les retrouver. Et dès qu'il ouvrait à nouveau les yeux, il sentait que tout était encore là, sa mère et le vélo, la voix et la petite sonnette. Inlassablement, il convoquait le passé auprès de lui. Néanmoins, alors que les voix des enfants, s'éloignaient de plus en plus, il était un homme seul.

Tsunagu n'avait pas gardé en mémoire tous les moments heureux qu'il avait vécus ici. Ces moments avaient bien entendu été importants mais les choses qui ne vous transforment pas, laissent peu de souvenirs. Ainsi, il se rappelait surtout du dernier jour où il était venu dans ce parc avec sa mère avant de ne plus y retrouner pendant de longues années. Il était encore très jeune mais il se souvenait très bien de cette femme, de ses yeux bleus et un peu verts, de ses cheveux châtains, de sa silhouette grande mais frêle, des longs pulls qu'elle portait avec une grosse écharpe et de cette couleur qu'elle mettait toujours sur le visage avant de sortir pour recouvrir une autre couleur qu'il n'avait pu décrire à l'époque. Un peu mauve, un peu bleu, un peu gris, la couleur de l'essence dans l'eau. Elle l'avait amené dans le parc après l'école comme à son habitude et l'avait laissé rouler autour du lac avec son vélo rouge. Pensive, sans être distraite, elle l'avait observé un long moment en serrant un bouquet de fleurs rouges contre sa poitrine. Alors qu'il terminait son deuxième tour du grand bassin, elle l'appela en lui disant qu'il était temps de rentrer. Mais comme sa voix tremblait et manquait d'assurance, ce fut le son de trois coups de sonnette qui lui répondit et le petit vélo rouge passa devant elle sans même ralentir. Tsunagu se rappelait s'être retourné après quelques mètres en réalisant que personne ne lui courrait après. Du coin de l'oeil, il avait vu la silhouette fragile de sa mère s'asseoir sur un banc de façon hésitante, les bras croix pour garder son bouquet, et se pencher en avant jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche ses genoux. Ça ne l'inquiéta pas. Elle faisait ça parfois lorsqu'elle se croyait seule dans le salon ou sur une chaise de la cuisine. Elle plaçait aussi ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête en couvrant ses oreilles, ce qu'elle ne fit pas ici car elle avait les fleurs. Elle restait toujours dans cette position de longues minutes, sans faire de bruit à attendre que son mari sorte de son bureau pour venir la voir. Et quand les pas lourds faisaient grincer le plancher de la maison, Tsunagu savait qu'il devait au plus vite aller se coucher. Il savait d'ailleurs aussi que cet homme était déjà à la maison à les attendre et c'était bien pour cela qu'il ne pouvait rester jouer au parc autant qu'il le voulait. Aujourd'hui, il souhait que ce soit différent et était parti pour un troisième tour du grand bassin. Quand il était revenu auprès de sa mère, elle était debout, souriante, et l'applaudissait en l'encourageant à pédaler plus vite. Elle n'avait plus le bouquet de fleurs et Tsunagu le vit dépasser d'un buisson quelques mètres plus loin. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il sut que ce bouquet était un ensemble de roses et de marguerites rouges et qu'il contenait un mot d'excuse écrit à la main. Néanmoins, ces fleurs ne furent qu'un détail sur le moment car pour la première fois, il avait trouvé sa mère très belle. Elle l'avait pourtant toujours été car elle dissimulait à merveille les tâches qui apparaissaient sur son corps et auraient pu l'enlaidir. Mais ce n'étaient ni les vêtements amples, ni le chignon parfaitement ajusté, ni le rouge à lèvre, ni la poudre de couleur qui pouvaient faire disparaître la tristesse, la peur et la honte. Ces choses ne valaient que le prix des choses, celui d'une poupée vide sans un sourire pour la faire vivre et ce sourire avait rendu la mère de Tsunagu belle. Il n'avait pu faire autrement que d'arrêter le petit vélo rouge juste à côté de cette femme sublime et courir vers elle. Elle avait immédiatement épousseté ses vêtements et remis ses cheveux blonds que le vent avait mis en désordre, bien en place avec un petit peigne qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac. Une coiffeuse ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle avait dit qu'ils repasseraient ici tout à l'heure mais qu'il fallait d'abord aller à la maison et faire une valise pour partir chez grand-mère. Ils étaient rentrés à toute vitesse, certes en retard, mais heureux.

C'était peut-être cet instant sur ce visage qui avait déterminé la façon dont Tsunagu Hakamata, dit Best Jeanist, mènerait sa vie de héros. Il ne serait pas seulement question d'arrêter les criminels qui abuseraient de leur alter mais aussi de rendre le monde comme ces traits familiers qui s'étaient illuminés. Oui, ce monde il le rendrait beau. Beau comme cette expression qui avait envahi le visage de sa mère et sur laquelle il n'avait pu mettre de mots sur le moment même. Néanmoins, quand il y repensait, il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment du bonheur. Cétait plutôt comme si, alors que tout semblait perdu, on lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille « encore une fois ». C'était une envie de vivre pour ce que l'avenir avait à offrir en oubliant ce que hier avait pris. Et cela, ce n'était pas du bonheur, c'était de l'espoir. Et l'espoir, c'était très beau.

Une voix située dans le temps présent se fit entendre:

« C'est ici que vous passez vos journées ? »

Tsunagu sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers celui qui s'était adressé à lui et dont la voix ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Bonjour Bakugo, répondit-il au jeune homme en uniforme de UA (presque bien coiffé aussi).

-Ouais, c'est ça, bonjour Best Jeanist...», marmonna-t-il comme s'il réalisait qu'il aurait peut-être dû commencer par là.

Le garçon s'assit immédiatement à côté de Tsunagu sans même le demander. L'homme n'était pas vraiment étonné. Bakugo n'était pas la première personne qui venait le voir ici. La semaine dernière, c'était Mont Lady qui était venue lui parler et la semaine avant, le Dieu Sylvestre et les Wild Wild Pussycats avaient fait mine de traverser le parc _complètement par hasard _et s'étaient empressé de lui demander de ses nouvelles. Hier, c'était Gang Orca et ce matin, All Might. Et maintenant Bakugo. Depuis sa sortie de la clinique où il était soigné, il oscillait entre cet endroit, son appartement et les visites de contrôle chez le médecin. Mais que voulaient-ils tous savoir au juste ? Le communiqué de son agence avait pourtant été clair sur son état de santé. Il avait survécu à l'attaque de Kamino et après trois jours de coma et deux mois d'hôpital, il était toujours au repos forcé mais pas prêt de prendre une retraite anticipée. Voulaient-ils vérifier qu'il tenait toujours debout avec un seul poumon et recousu de partout ?

Il devait cependant bien admettre qu'une visite de Bakugo le surprenait. Le garçon n'avait fait qu'un stage chez lui et ce n'était pas une franche camaraderie qui en était ressorti. Tsunagu ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il avait autant rappelé quelqu'un à l'ordre... peut-être ce garçon qui avait travaillé un court moment pour son agence et qui parlait beaucoup trop fort. Il devait néanmoins admettre que le jeune Bakugo l'avait marqué bien davantage que ses autres stagiaires et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de ses cheveux incoiffables ou de son langage grossier. Malgré les nombreux défauts du jeune homme qu'il n'avait cessé de pointer durant son séjour, il n'avait probablement jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi authentique. Le garçon était impoli et très colérique mais il ne calculait jamais rien dans ses conversations ou ses relations avec les autres. Tsunagu ne savait pas faire ça. Sa grand-mère qui avait pris soin de lui une grande partie de sa vie était très à cheval sur les règles de politesse et même s'il avait commencé par faire de nombreux faux pas, il avait pris goût à ce protocole et l'appliquait rigoureusement dans tous les aspects de son existence. La voix toujours bien posée, les mains le long du corps, la tête sur le côté pour l'écoute, une main sur le visage pour l'exaspération, il n'y avait rien que Tsunagu ne respectait pas. C'était peut-être un cadre rigide mais cela était aussi extrêmement rassurant car rien n'était jamais laissé au hasard. Cependant, tout cela pouvait également sonner faux et froid. Bakugo était quelqu'un de vrai, authentiquement vrai. Il faisait les choses comme il les ressentait, comme le dictait le creux de son estomac. La seule chose qui pouvait le bloquer dans l'expression de son opinion ou de ses sentiments était sa fierté et là c'était ce que Tsunagu constatait. Le garçon serrait les poings. Il avait quelque chose à dire et il voulait le dire mais son orgueil rendait les choses difficiles. Mais que venait-il faire ici ? Après quelques secondes de silence gêné, Bakugo prit la parole en regardant à terre:

« Je voulais juste vous voir pour vous remercier d'être venu me chercher quand je me suis fait enlever. »

Tsunagu se sentit alors idiot de ne pas avoir compris directement pourquoi le garçon était venu. Le rétablissement de ses blessures avait été si éprouvant qu'il en avait quasiment oublié le contexte global dans lesquelles elles s'étaient produites. On l'avait attaqué alors qu'il cherchait Bakugo.

« Tu ne dois pas me remercier. Je faisais juste mon travail. », répondit-il posément.

Bakugo ne parut pas satisfait de cette réponse et Tsunagu crut deviner pourquoi. Elle était peut-être un peu trop protocolaire et niait complètement l'effort qu'il avait fait pour venir jusqu'ici lui parler.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien et que tu sois venu. », essaya-t-il encore.

C'était encore un peu rigide mais Bakogu sembla changer d'attitude. Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais finit par formuler une question qui ressemblait à « Et vous, vous allez comment ? »

« Ça va. Et toi ? Les cours ont bien repris ? », répondit Tsunagu sans attendre.

Le garçon sembla très surpris par la question et bredouilla quelques mots incohérents avant de dire d'une voix énervée mais un peu tremblante.

« Les cours, ça va, mais j'ai pas eu mon permis provisoire... Mais je suis en rattrapage et... »

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un grognement. Tsunagu sentait que le garçon regrettait déjà d'avoir dit ça. Il venait d'avouer qu'il avait échoué après quelques minutes de conversation et sa fierté devait probablement lui faire très mal. Derrière son écharpe, Tsunagu sourit un peu.

« Je ne l'avais pas eu non plus, dit-il, pensif.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous aviez foutu putain ? s'énerva le garçon tout en se détendant un peu, ce qui était paradoxal.

-Je ne sais plus bien, j'ai un peu paniqué... Et j'ai manqué de vigilance, mentit Tsunagu.

-Pfff, vous avez fait le con, quoi.

-Oui, c'est ça. »

La réalité était en fait un peu différente. L'examen avait eu lieu un jour particulier et la veille, Tsunagu avait eu des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Il se souvenait avoir erré de longues heures dans le petit salon traditionnel de la maison de ses grands-parents et ne l'avait quitté que quand sa grand-mère était venue lui apporter une tisane sans même lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il l'avait bu dans son lit et s'était ainsi endormi pour quelques heures. Il était arrivé très fatigué à l'examen et aucune épreuve ne l'avait motivé à se battre. Tout cela lui avait semblé vain ce jour-là. Il avait même été admis de justesse au rattrapage. Quand elle était venue le chercher, sa grand-mère ne lui avait pas demandé d'explications. Elle l'avait juste regardé avec ses yeux noisette et avait simplement tapé sur son épaule. Elle était comme ça. Elle vous fixait derrière ces lunettes et elle comprenait. Elle entendait les choses sans qu'on ne lui dise rien. Par la suite, ça lui était encore arrivé encore de passer une nuit sans sommeil à cause cette date mais finalement, après quelques temps, ce jour était presque devenu un jour comme un autre.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Bakugo. C'est juste un papier et ce ne sont pas les papiers qui font les héros.

-C'est quoi alors ? », marmonna le garçon.

C'était sans conteste la question qu'il fallait se poser quand on choisissait cette voie. Tsunagu avait évidemment sa réponse et il ne considérait pas qu'elle était la seule valable. Il y en avait plein d'autres et toutes se rejoignaient d'une façon ou d'une autre... Alors que le silence s'était installé entre eux, la voix forte de Bakugo le brisa à coup de marteau:

« C'était une vraie question, putain ! Alors, faites pas votre mystérieux. Si vous êtes si malin, va falloir le prouver maintenant ! »

Tsunagu se tourna vers le garçon avec étonnement mais ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu amusé. Il connaissait très bien l'impulsivité du garçon et savait que dès qu'il disait quelque chose d'aussi gonflé, une part de lui le regrettait immédiatement après. Sur ce visage furieux, Tsunga parvenait à repérer quelques signes de gêne et quand on l'avait remarqué, on ne s'en lassait pas. Néanmoins, l'homme décela un peu de désarroi dans la voix de Bakugo. Il semblait perdu, moins sûr que d'habitude. Il avait beau crier et effrayer les oiseaux du parc, Tsunagu le sentait perdu et destabilisé. Finalement, il avait changé d'avis. De toute façon, le garçon construirait bien sa propre réponse par la suite:

« Ce sont les belles choses qu'ils laissent derrière eux, les histoires qu'on raconte même des décennies après et qui inspirent les héros qui les succèdent...

-Leurs noms ? coupa Bakugo.

-Oui... ça fait partie de la marque que les héros laissent. Cela ne fait pas tout bien sûr, mais on va quand même dire que ça commence par-là... »

Bakugo resta pensif. Tsunagu avait évidemment encore en mémoire la discussion qu'ils avaient au sujet de son futur alias. Il se demanda si le garçon avait davantage réfléchi à ce futur surnom ou s'il allait rester sur ce nom de code puéril de « Baron Bomberkill ». Bakugo l'interrompit encore dans ses pensées avec une réflexion que l'homme savait par avance désagréable:

« Alors vous croyez à ces niaiseries de bâtir un monde meilleur ?

-Non.

-Vous croyez quoi alors ? »

Tsunagu plissa un peu les yeux pour signifier à Bakugo que son agressivité commençait à l'incommoder et laissa entre eux un silence lourd de sens. Il n'était pas obligé de céder à ses caprices. C'était une faveur qu'il lui faisait en lui répondant. Après un moment, il entendit la respiration du garçon se faire plus lente comme si ce dernier essayait de la contrôler. Bakugo parvint à aligner une phrase d'une voix presque posée:

« Pourriez-vous être un peu plus précis... s'il vous plaît ? »

Tsunagu se dit que s'il avait su qu'un regard noir et un silence pouvait avoir de tels effets, il aurait commencé plus tôt. Il ne prit pas le temps de rassembler ses idées.

« La vie n'est pas juste Bakugo » dit alors brutalement Tsunagu. C'était pesque lui qui était agressif, maintenant. « Le monde est dur et triste pour beaucoup de gens mais il n'y en a pas d'autres. Les héros ne créent rien. Ils transforment. Ils changent Ils rendent les choses différentes... un peu meilleures que ce qu'elles n'étaient la veille. »

C'était ça le rôle d'un héros pour Tsunagu. Rendre les choses un peu meilleures que ce qu'elles n'étaient la veille, les rendre un peu plus belles. Rendre les gens aussi un peu meilleurs en laissant derrière soi des histoires qui inspireront ceux qui suivront. Mais l'homme réalisa qu'il était parti un petit peu trop loin dans sa réflexion. Il avait été peut-être un peu trop "authentique" sur ce coup-ci. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais il devait bien admettre qu'il était fatigué et qu'il commençait à raconter des choses qu'il n'était pas supposé dire à un jeune héros qui débuttait. Comme dirait sa grand-mère, il y a des choses qu'on ne doit pas dire aux enfants. Il décida de changer le sujet de la conversation sans laisser le temps à Bakugo de réagir.

« Tu n'es pas censé être dans un internat ?

-Je me suis barré pour cet après-midi, j'avais pas cours. », répondit Bakugo avec une fausse insolence.

Tsunagu se doutait qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autorisation de sortie et fut presque touché qu'il ait faussé compagnie aux professeurs pour venir le voir. Cependant, il ne pouvait encourager ce comportement:

« Je ne crois pas que tes professeurs apprécieront. Veux-tu que je les appelle pour leur expliquer ?

-Non, c'est bon.

-Tu pourrais être sanctionné...

-Je pars du principe qu'ils oseront pas virer le gars qui s'est fait enlever sous leur surveillance... »

Tsunagu se dit qu'il appellerait quand même son titulaire, Shota Aizawa. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais il était disposé à se faire violence pour tenir une conversation avec cet homme sans manières qui ne donnait pas du tout le bon exemple à ses élèves dans ce domaine. Heureusement, comme ce serait par téléphone, il n'aurait pas à devoir à lutter contre lui-même pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille. Pour Tsunagu, parler à ce type, c'était une épreuve. Son comportement de chat boudeur et ses cheveux l'exaspéraient peut-être plus que le côté colérique de Bakugo. Ce dernier plus détendu qu'à son arrivée et relança la conversation:

« Vous reprendrez bientôt du service ?

-Oui.

-Quand ?

-ça dépend de l'avis des médecins.

-Dans un mois ou dans un an ? »

C'était presque un interrogatoire à présent mais Tsunagu répondit encore volontiers:

« Peut-être en janvier.

-Ah d'accord. Et vous croyez que les groupies de votre harem vont pouvoir se passer de vous aussi longtemps ? dit Bakugo avec un petit sourire.

-Bakugo...

-Pardon, _vos partenaires à l'agence_, je voulais dire... »

Cette vulgarité... ça l'agaçait mais étrangement, Tsunagu commençait à l'accepter davantage quand elle venait de Bakugo. Le garçon avait tellement testé ses limites qu'à la fin du stage, que ce côté était presque devenu un jeu. Le garçon tenait des propos ordinaires et puis lâchait une énormité comme pour vérifier si le héros allait la laisser passer. Et les commentaires sur les membres de l'agence était ce qu'il y avait de plus courrant. D'un autre côté, le garçon n'avait pas complétement tort car Tsunagu devait admettre qu'il en avait peut-être choisi certains de ses partenaires pour leur physique avantageux et leur propension à lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil et à le flatter. A bien y réfléchir, avoir quelqu'un comme Bakugo dans son agence serait peut-être un peu rafraichissant si ce dernier se cantonnait dans certaines limites. Pensif, il réajusta son écharpe qu'il sentait descendre et regarda l'heure en se disant qu'il devrait bientôt partir.

« Ah merde, en fait c'est pas juste votre costume de héros. Vous vous planquez en permanence ! », dit la voix de Bakugo.

Tsunagu ne put dissimuler sa surprise face à la réflexion. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas fait remarquer qu'il se couvrait le visage en permanence et sûrement jamais de cette façon.

« Même sur votre photo de classe, vous avez un foulard..., continua Bakugo, Vous cachez quoi ? »

Tsunagu soupira. C'était de la curiosité mal placée mais il était trop fatigué pour le relever. De toute façon, il avait une réponse toute faite pour cette question et comme d'habitude, il comptait bien l'utiliser. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de culpabilité en utilisant cette fausse excuse:

« Une chose très importante pour moi : ma vie privée.

-ça sert à rien votre truc, dit immédiatement le garçon. Je vous reconnaîtrais quand même. C'est difficile de vous rater...

-Non, je ne crois pas, Bakugo. »

Le garçon grogna de défi mais Tusnagu persista. Non, il ne le reconnaîtrait pas car que contrairement aux paysages du jardin, au sourire de sa mère et aux yeux de sa grand-mère, ce qu'il y avait là en-dessous de cette écharpe, ce n'était pas beau. Il n'en parlait jamais. Sous un foulard ou un col haut, il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait guère laisser à l'air libre: une cicatrice, dernier vestige du souvenir du jour où sa mère et lui étaient rentrés chez eux, juste après leur dernier moment au parc. Elle lui avait dit de monter dans sa chambre faire sa valise pour aller chez grand-mère mais un peu désobéissant, il l'avait suivie car elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine Après trois tours de lac en vélo, un goûter lui semblait être un dû.

La lumière blafarde cette petite pièce au bout du couloir, il la revoyait s'allumer alors que la main féminine touchait l'interrupteur. La détonation qui avait suivi juste après, il l'entendait encore très clairement. Et cette frêle main qui l'avait attrapé mais n'avait pu rien faire de plus, il la sentait toujours, tout comme la chaleur sur sa joue, celle de la balle qui avait traversé le ventre de sa mère et dont les fragments s'étaient logés dans le bas de son visage. Il était tombé en arrière sous l'impact et était resté allongé là sur le carrelage froid, dans la douleur et la terreur. Car la mort qui avait pris sa mère dans un grand bruit était toujours là. Il avait entendu ses pas lourds sur le sol de la cuisine et son souffle rauque. La mort était venu près de lui et l'avait regardé. La mort s'était penché sur lui et avait enlevé sa chemise pour la mettre sous sa tête. La mort avait embrassé son front. Et puis la mort s'était relevée et s'était éloignée. Il y avait eu un bruit de chaise et puis après un long silence, une seconde détonation. La mort était morte et Tsunagu n'avait plus jamais prononcé son nom. La vie est comme ce petit jardin vert coincé au milieu des buildings, quelques joies vite effacées par d'inoubliables chagrins. Et le temps n'y change rien: le passé n'est jamais vraiment passé car ceux qui y survivent sont ce qu'il est devenu. Sa grand-mère dirait que ça non plus, il n'est pas nécessaire de le dire aux enfants.

Les mauvaises choses recommencent perpétuellement quand les bonnes s'éteignent à jamais. La terre sur laquelle Tsunagu était allongé face à All for One, elle était aussi froide que le carrelage de la cuisine. Et All For One était aussi grand que la mort ce jour-là. C'était donc cela que sa mère avait ressenti alors que son sang s'écoulait sur le sol immaculé: la douleur dans son ventre, la colère, la peur et l'obscurité où l'on finissait seul.

Bien qu'elle soit devenue bien moins visible à présent, cette cicatrice sur sa joue n'était pas quelque chose que Tsunagu voulait laisser respirer. Il la tolérait tout au plus le soir dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

« Je suis sûr que c'est pas à ce point-là », dit Bakugo.

Tsunagu soupira. Il ne savait rien, ce gamin. Bien sûr que c'était _à ce point-là_. Il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait mais ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Je suis sûr que toutes ces groupies qui bossent avec vous continueraient à vous mater, ajouta-t-il immédiatement.

-Bakugo !

-Faites pas comme si vous le saviez pas ! »

Ce garçon était l'inconvenance incarnée mais ces quelques mots avaient eu un effet un peu différent que ce à quoi Tsunagu se serait attendu. Cette dédramatisation naïve, c'était presque apaisant, en fait. Il avait probablement raison d'ailleurs. Les cicatrices sont là pour guérir et non pour tourmenter.

« Je dois y aller, dit finalement Tsunagu en regardant sa montre.

-Eh ben putain, il est tôt, répondit Bakugo avec la même désinvolture.

-Je ne reste pas au-delà de 17h.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça. »

Bakugo sembla se retenir de répondre et se contenta simplement de dire rapidement:

« Eh bien, au revoir alors.

-Oui, au revoir. »

Tsunagu se leva du banc et se prépara à s'éloigner. Il se sentait fatigué mais la venue de Bakugo lui avait plue. Celui-ci l'interpella une dernière fois:

« Je pourrai revenir, un jour ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

L'homme nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il faudrait qu'il mentionne cela aussi dans sa future conversation avec Shota Aizawa. Il se dirigea vers la sortie ouest. Sa mère avait toujours voulu quitter le parc avant 17h et le dernier jour où ils étaient venus ici, il n'avait pas respecté sa volonté. Continuer à le faire vingt-cinq ans plus tard, c'était un peu comme conjurer le sort... Il profita encore un peu de l'odeur des pins. Ce jardin, c'était celui de son enfance, du tintement de sa bicyclette, des canards, des fleurs et du dernier sourire de sa mère. C'était ce petit monde coincé entre d'immenses gratte-ciels de peur et de tristesse qu'il rendrait chaque jour un peu plus beau que la veille. Il se retourna avant de passer la grille et vit que Bakugo était encore sur le banc. Lui aussi, il le rendrait beau. Du moins, il essaierait car au final, il reviendrait au garçon de décider de la personne qu'il voulait être. Mais c'est quand on arrête de courir après les mauvaises choses que les bonnes peuvent nous rattraper. L'homme se promit de ne jamais perdre patience avec lui. Alors que ce vaste monde poursuivait sa course folle, c'était sa façon à lui d'être un peu meilleur que celui qu'il était la veille.

Finalement, il vit Bakugo se lever, partir dans la direction opposée et disparaître dans la brume. Il n'y avait plus personne mais Tsunagu ne pouvait croire que le banc était vraiment vide. Malgré les années écoulées, il pouvait encore sentir la présence de cette très jeune femme brune qui serrait toujours sur son cœur fragile ces fleurs rouges qu'on lui avait envoyés avec un petit mot d'excuse, comme si on pouvait pardonner l'inexcusable. Après tout ce temps, elle était encore là, blême, tremblante et à jamais inconsolable. Elle ne savait pas que sur ce banc, elle était désormais bien moins seule et que l'homme qui venait de temps en temps s'asseoir à ses côtés n'était autre que son fils.

* * *

J'espère que tu as bien aimé ton cadeau Harley. Biz.


	2. Chapter 2

Cette histoire ne devait être qu'un One-Shot mais finalement, ce sera un peu plus long.

Bien que tu n'en ais pas fait la demande, j'espère que cette suite de plaira, **Harley**.

Et merci à **Zofra** pour ses mots de soutien, indispensables pour des projets comme ça.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Tsunagu ouvrit les yeux. D'où venait ce coup de feu ? Il parcourut la pièce sombre du regard et s'attarda un moment sur la porte ouverte. Il était sûr d'y avoir vu quelqu'un. Il en était même certain. Heureusement, la confusion fut brève. Il respira profondément. Ce coup de feu n'avait pas eu lieu. Il n'y avait personne ici, à part lui. Ce n'était rien. Juste une porte qu'il avait oubliée de refermer en se réveillant. Et un rêve qui en débordait par l'embrasure. Il tourna la tête vers la droite. L'horloge de sa table de nuit indiquait un peu plus de cinq heures du matin. Tsunagu finit par se lever. Même s'il était en convalescence, il préférerait garder son rythme de vie afin de ne pas être dépaysé quand il reprendrait le travail. Mais à la place de combattre le crime, il combattait la résignation et l'ennui.

La chose la plus palpitante de la journée serait son entrevue avec le Docteur Tanaka, en début d'après-midi. Il s'impatientait pour ce rendez-vous autant qu'il l'appréhendait. Il fallait qu'il sache comment son état progressait. Plus précisément, il fallait qu'il effectue cette stupide spirométrie. Il allait devoir inspirer profondément dans ce petit transducteur, et puis enchaîner avec une expiration rapide et très forte pour expulser la totalité de l'air de ses poumons. Enfin... Plutôt son poumon. Il ferait cela trois fois. Ensuite, il regarderait avec espoir les courbes affichées sur les écrans. Mais il savait qu'il serait nécessairement déçu. Il verrait ces courbes montrer et descendre et lui révéler finalement que sa capacité pulmonaire n'était probablement pas meilleure que celle d'un asthmatique. Au moins, il échapperait au scanner qui lui confirmerait tout cela en images. Ces examens, ça l'insupportait. Il voulait juste qu'on lui dise que ça allait mieux, qu'il pouvait reprendre son activité et faire que ce que bon lui semblait. Il exécrait ce ton faussement rassurant quand le Docteur Tanaka lui répétait encore et encore que l'on pouvait vivre normalement avec un seul poumon, qu'il fallait qu'il se repose et que les éventuelles activités physiques devaient se faire en douceur. Il fallait qu'il soit... raisonnable. Tsunagu savait déjà tout ça mais il ne voulait pas vivre « normalement ». Un héros professionnel, ça ne vivait pas « normalement ». Un héros professionnel n'était par nature pas... « raisonnable ». Cela ne serait cependant rien à côté des heures qu'il passerait à la salle de sport, durant lesquelles il était tout sauf « raisonnable » et qui lui rappellerait à quel point ce poumon disparu lui manquait.

Ce fut ce qu'il ressentit après un kilomètre de course. Ce fut ce qu'il pensa en grimpant à la corde du gymnase. Ce fut ce qui le hanta quand il prit une douche après tous ces exercices, autant que cela le préoccupa alors qu'il se reposait un peu sur son canapé avant de se résigner à se rendre à son rendez-vous médical. Il n'était pas un bon patient. Probablement que de Docteur Tanaka le devinait car cette fois-là, il ne manqua pas de répéter ces mêmes choses dont Tsunagu avait horreur. Il ressortit du cabinet à la fois furieux et accablé. Heureusement que le jardin de Kyu Shiba Rikyu ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de la clinique. Dans le vent froid, il pourrait y reposer son esprit, à regarder les oiseaux se laisser flotter ennuyeusement sur le grand bassin central. Il envierait probablement la force de leurs ailes quand, lassés des eaux sans couleurs du vaste point d'eau, ils prendraient leur envol vers des cieux plus cléments. Rien ne pourrait troubler cette quiétude car même si le...

« Ça fait UNE HEURE que j'vous attends, vous étiez où, PUTAIN ? »

Tsunagu était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il s'était à peine rendu compte du trajet entre la salle d'attente du cabinet et le banc du parc. Et il semblait bien qu'il ait été attendu... Il fut troublé un instant à la vue de Katsuki assis sur le banc qu'il comptait occuper, les mains coincées entre les cuisses, probablement pour les réchauffer.

« Je ne viens pas ici à heure fixe..., dit-il pour commencer, ce qui sembla irriter le garçon.

-Et ben, vous devriez, pesta le blond. Au moins, j'me les gèlerais pas et...

-Comment vas-tu ? », Le coupa immédiatement Tsunagu.

Katsuki émit un grognement d'agacement et répondit d'une voix forte comme si la question avait été une attaque :

« ÇA VA TRÈS BIEN !

-Arrête de crier, soupira Tsunagu.

-JE CRIE P... »

Katsuki s'arrêta net, réalisant probablement l'absurdité de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il baissa les yeux et commença à essayer de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, à la fois perturbée par le froid et une colère noire dont la source était comme à chaque fois un peu mystérieuse. Mais ce n'était pas la question principale aux yeux de Tsunagu. Il se demandait surtout pourquoi Katsuki était revenu. Certes, le garçon en avait fait la demande la dernière fois et lui-même avait eu une discussion avec Shouta Aizawa à ce sujet. Même si ça ne le gênait pas de le revoir, il était quand même surpris. N'avait-il pas autre chose à faire que traîner ici ?

« Ça va, reprit Katsuki d'un ton plus calme.

-Tu aurait dû prendre des gants.

-JE... Je sais.

-En plus, je t'ai donné mon numéro pendant le stage.

-Ouais... »

Toujours debout, Tsunagu observa un peu le jeune homme à la recherche d'une réponse à ses précédentes questions mais n'en trouva pas. Katsuki avait l'air énervé mais pas vraiment plus ou moins que d'habitude. C'était toujours la même poudrière prête à exploser à la moindre étincelle. Un ballon gonflé pouvant éclater au moindre contact. Alors que Tsunagu réfléchissait encore un peu, le garçon releva la tête :

« Merde, asseyez-vous, quoi..., dit-t-il en essayant de ne pas élever la voix. Vous allez quand même pas rester debout. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Tsunagu décida de laisser ses interrogations sur le côté et s'assit aux côtés de Katsuki. Il lui avait permis de revenir. Il fallait qu'il prenne cela au sérieux, en commençant par briser ce silence dérangeant qui s'installait déjà... Ce ne serait heureusement pas difficile. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveux. Il fallait juste suivre toutes ces petites règles bien établies qui lui permettaient de maîtriser n'importe quel contact social. Avec elles, impossible de se tromper. Le dos droit, le regard vers l'interlocuteur, les mains détendues (surtout ne pas croiser les bras) et de quoi entamer une conversation banale :

« Comment se passe ton rattrapage ? demanda-t-il.

-Potable », répondit le garçon qui semblait ennuyé par la question.

Réponse vague qui laissait peu de place à la discussion. Tsunagu n'en attendait pas moins de sa part mais c'était bien trop peu pour le désarmer :

« Gang Orca ne dois pas vous ménager... continua-t-il.

-Mouais..., marmonna le garçon. Je sais pas trop. Y a pas longtemps, il nous a fait affronter des gosses.

-Ah bon ? »

Tsunagu fut quelque peu surpris par les dires de Katsuki. Il n'avait pas en mémoire une telle épreuve dans ses cours de rattrapage. Depuis quand, mettait-on des enfants sur le terrain ? Katsuki daigna heureusement fournir une explication, non sans nonchalance :

« C'était une grosse bande de casse-couil... Enfin, il fallait qu'on trouve un moyen de les recadrer un peu. »

C'était déjà un peu plus clair. Probablement que Gang Orca souhaitait développer les compétences pédagogiques et sociales des lycéens. Ce n'était pas inutile étant donné la mauvaise presse dont bénéficiaient les héros en ce moment. Tsunagu ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait un peu été à cette place quand Katsuki était venu faire son stage chez lui.

« Ah... Et tu es parvenu à travailler avec eux ?

-Ouais un peu..., soupira Katsuki. J'avais des coéquipiers et on a réussi. Mais je crois que j'ai presque rien fait au final...

-D'accord... »

Le dos courbé, accoudé sur ses genoux, Katsuki posa son menton sur le bord de ses paumes. Et inévitablement, le silence s'installa de nouveau. En réalité, Tsunagu devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas le goût à bavarder. Le temps était clair aujourd'hui mais dans sa tête tout était gris. Sa visite chez le médecin avait été pénible. Les résultats de sa spirométrie étaient à peine convenables. Ils ne s'étaient même pas améliorés entre les deux consultations. Tsunagu sentait que son état stagnait et ce sentiment était atroce. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il pourrait rester à ce niveau toute sa vie. C'était inconcevable. Cette pensée était comme une brume sombre qui envahissait son cerveau et devenait de plus en plus opaque. Plus rien d'autres n'avait d'importance. La présence de Katsuki et de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui s'estompa peu à peu. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu ici, après tout. Remuer ces pensées, encore et encore et les laisser remplir son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y noie. La voix de Katsuki le força cependant à respirer :

« C'était des petits cons...

-Pardon ? répondit Tsunagu qui avait perdu le fil.

-Les gosses ! pesta Katsuki. C'était des petits cons. Surtout un. Genre un vrai petit con.

-Ça arrive qu'on soit comme ça à cet âge. Ils ont sûrement appris quelque chose avec vous... »

Katsuki lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

« Mouais, dit-il. Peut-être pour cette fois mais ça lui passera pas comme ça ! Et... Et c'est pas génial de rester un p'tit con. Putain, comment il va faire...

-Tu le connais personnellement ce gamin ? Demanda immédiatement Tsunagu qui sentait le garçon assez préoccupé.

-C'est pas la question, bordel ! »

Le garçon laissa son visage descendre entre ses mains jusqu'à ce que ces dernières entourent sa nuque. Tsunagu le sentait perdu. C'était vraisemblablement au tour de Katsuki d'être tourmenté par des idées noires. Il ne savait pas comment l'aider et manquait d'énergie pour le faire.

« J'imagine qu'il _se comporte comme un petit con_, dit-il sans trop y penser. C'est déjà différent que _d'en être un_. Et puis... »

Tsunagu n'alla pas plus loin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui raconter au juste ? Il n'était pas du tout la personne à qui Katsuki devait demander ce genre de choses. Il n'avait plus de leçon à lui donner aujourd'hui. Plus jamais même. Le garçon n'était plus en stage chez lui et avec le recul, Tsunagu n'avait pas l'impression que son attitude envers lui avait produit quoi que ce soit.

« Vous voulez pas finir vot' phrase ? Vous faites chier là. », dit abruptement Katsuki, toujours le visage baissé.

Le garçon n'avait pas tout à fait tort... S'arrêter au milieu d'une idée, c'était agaçant mais Tsunagu n'avait spécialement envie de le satisfaire, surtout si c'était demandé comme ça.

« S'il vous plaît, putain. », souffla Katsuki

Il y avait dans ce souffle quelque chose que Tsunagu n'avait encore jamais entendu de la part du jeune homme. C'était comme de la tristesse ou de la supplication, il ne savait pas très bien. Cette question semblait importante pour lui. Ce qu'il s'était promis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Katsuki lui revint en mémoire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse sur le côté ainsi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde patience avec lui. Il fallait qu'il essaie au moins d'atténuer cette tristesse. Car la tristesse, ça n'avait rien de beau.

« Le petit garçon dont tu me parles ne vas pas forcément rester un _petit con_. Il peut faire d'autres choix par la suite. »

Katsuki releva la tête mais garda les yeux baissés.

« Qu'est-ce que ça changera aux choses qu'il aura fait avant ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien, tu as raison. Ça ne disparaîtra pas. Il ne faut pas chercher à le cacher d'ailleurs. C'est important de s'en souvenir et garder en tête le chemin qu'on a parcouru. »

Le garçon soupira. Il semblait d'accord mais pas vraiment convaincu.

« Je sais qu'on a parfois honte des choses qu'on a fait dans le passé, continua Tsunagu. Ou de la personne qu'on était hier mais... »

Alors qu'il risquait clairement de s'interrompre, Katsuki tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés et lui lança un regard qui lui jurait que cette phrase aurait une fin d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cette histoire de petit garçon devait vraiment compter pour lui.

« ... Il faut être fier d'avoir pu s'améliorer. Il faut être fier d'être aujourd'hui meilleur qu'hier.

-D'accord. J'y penserai, répondit Katsuki en se redressant totalement, vous faites quoi en ce moment ?

-Euh... Pardon ? Répondit Tsunagu, un peu surpris par le brusque changement de sujet.

-Vous restez sur ce banc H24 à vous les geler ou vous faites des choses plus intéressantes ? »

Une reformulation de la question tout en délicatesse... Mais que demander de plus dans une conversation avec Bakugo Katsuki ? Tsunagu laissa une fois de plus les mauvaises manières du garçon sur le côté. De toute façon, il devait reconnaître que plus le temps passait, moins ça le dérangeait.

« Pas grand-chose, répondit-il. Je vais souvent à la salle de sport qui est à côté du parc.

-C'est là que vous étiez avant de venir ici ?

-Non, j'étais chez le médecin. Je dois y aller une fois par semaine... »

Tsunagu s'arrêta net, réalisant qu'il donnait beaucoup trop d'informations sur son emploi du temps. Il n'avait clairement pas assez d'interactions sociales en ce moment et faisait même tout pour les éviter. Et là, il parlait trop. Étonnamment, c'est le garçon qui relança la conversation :

« Vous... Vous allez faire comment avec juste un seul poumon ? »

La question fit remonter une tension dans l'échine de Tsunagu. Cette information était confidentielle. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne fuite pas... _Alors comment ?_

« Mais comment sais-tu cela ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander sur un ton stupéfait.

-A votre avis ? Vous devriez faire gaffe aux mecs que vous engagez ! Un beau p'tit cul, ça rend pas spécialement discret.

-Bakugo !

-C'est pas ma faute ! J'y peux rien si une de vos groupies a fini par cracher le morceau ! »

Tsunagu soupira. Il espérait que l'information n'avait filtré au-delà de Katsuki. Ce dernier n'avait pas totalement tort. Il fallait vraiment qu'il modifie profondément ses critères de sélections pour ses partenaires. Il se reprit pour répondre à la question :

« J'ai perdu la moitié de ma capacité pulmonaire, ce n'est pas rien. Mais le médecin a dit que je pourrai rattraper une partie avec l'autre. »

Et il n'en dirait pas plus...Tsunagu regarda l'heure. À peu près 16h30. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'éternise ici, surtout si c'était pour parler de ça. Il pourrait dire autre chose qu'il regretterait, si Katsuki l'interrogeait encore. Cependant, l'attention du garçon semblait avoir été détournée par une notification sur son téléphone portable. Katsuki sourit en lisant un message et répondit immédiatement. Grâce à sa grande taille, Tsunagu avait plutôt une bonne vue sur l'écran et surtout sur la photo de profil d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui venait d'envoyer un « Eh Bro, mais t'es où ? ». Et avec un petit coeur, en plus !

« J'ai comme l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des _groupies_ », dit Tsunagu d'une voix faussement douce.

-Ça... Ça n'a rien à voir ! », dit Katsuki un peu confus et ramenant le téléphone à sa poitrine.

Finalement, il le rangea et se leva du banc.

« Je dois y aller. Au revoir. »

Tsunagu ne le retint pas et fut plutôt content que le garçon s'en aille de lui-même. Il ne se serait pas permis de le congédier. Il resta encore quelques minutes sur le banc à respirer l'air frais du jardin et écouter le silence des pins s'inclinant sous le murmure du vent, avant de se décider à partir.

* * *

Il y était presque. Cette poutre n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres. Tsunagu contracta les muscles de son bras droit et serra la corde de toutes ses forces. Il savait cependant que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il cala la corde dans ses pieds pour se donner une impulsion supplémentaire et tendit le bras gauche pour enfin toucher la poutre. Il était arrivé en haut pour la troisième fois. Ce n'était néanmoins pas terminé car redescendre demandait aussi beaucoup d'efforts. Il fallait agripper la corde avec une main et puis descendre l'autre tout en freinant avec ses pieds. À un mètre du sol, il lâcha la corde et atterrit sur le sol. Il avait dû s'aider de ses pieds sur la fin mais il avait beaucoup progressé. Il y a quelques semaines, il n'arrivait même pas à grimper le tiers.

Tsunagu était plutôt satisfait, même si c'était loin de son niveau avant son hospitalisation. Néanmoins, le grimper de corde était un exercice très exigeant, que ce soit du point de vue de la technique ou de l'effort à fournir. Il réajusta son tour de cou bleu qui avait un peu glissé quand il était arrivé en haut. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la possibilité de recommencer dès qu'il aurait repris son souffle, bien que cela ne fût certainement pas raisonnable, une voix se fit entendre dans son dos :

« Vous avez galéré sur la fin, non ? »

Tsunagu se retourna et son regard tomba sur Katsuki. Deux semaines avaient passé depuis leur dernière conversation et Tsunagu avait même fini par croire que le garçon ne reviendrait plus. Il le salua mais ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec curiosité même si c'était plutôt impoli, à bien y réfléchir. Il ne portait pas son uniforme mais une tenue plus détendue, un pantalon training noir avec un pull à capuche gris.

« Me regardez pas comme ça ! pesta Katsuki. Je venais juste passer le temps !

-Comment es-tu rentré ? demanda immédiatement Tsunagu.

-Avec la carte d'étudiant de UA, on a accès à toutes les salles de sport. »

Tsunagu se souvint en effet que les cartes des étudiants en filière héroïque offraient de nombreux avantages, dont celui d'accéder à certains lieux gratuitement comme les salles de sport. Cependant, cette salle était fort éloignée de l'internat. Katsuki ne pouvait être ici par hasard même s'il semblait prétendre le contraire. Néanmoins, Tsunagu devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas tant la présence inattendue du garçon qui le dérangeait mais davantage que ce sans-gêne ne l'incommodait pas tant que ça. Il n'était pas mécontent que Katsuki soit là. Il était même plutôt agréablement surpris de pouvoir avoir de ses nouvelles. Alors que non. Ça ne devait pas se passer de cette façon. Il ne devait pas permettre à un gamin de débarquer ainsi. Il fallait poser un cadre et définir des limites... Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Ça ne changerait rien à sa présence aujourd'hui de toute façon.

« Le but, c'est de toucher la poutre et redescendre ? », demanda Katsuki.

Il était clair que la question servait davantage à briser le silence qu'autre chose étant donné qu'il devait l'avoir vu lui-même.

« Tu veux essayer ? Je suis curieux de voir comment Eraser Head vous apprend ça, dit Tsunagu.

-Il ne nous a rien appris sur _ça, _répondit-il. Et j'ai clairement pas besoin de lui !

-Tu en as déjà fait ?

-Non, mais j'ai pas besoin de cours pour grimper à une foutue corde ! »

Katsuki enleva son pull à capuche et le posa au sol. Il portait un T-shirt noir qui devait probablement lui servir pour le sport. Tsunagu trouva d'ailleurs qu'esthétiquement, ce haut noir était plutôt un bon choix avec ses manches courtes et sa coupe cintrée. Le garçon saisit la corde et tenta une première ascension. Il lâcha cependant sa prise, un peu surpris par manque de stabilité. Il était sûrement habitué à avoir un mur sur lequel s'appuyer avec ses pieds. Grimper dans le vide, ce n'était pas si simple.

« Tu dois partir en mettant tes mains plus haut. », ne put s'empêcher de dire Tsunagu.

Katsuki lui lança un regard noir que Tsunagu ignora. Celui-ci saisit la corde juste à côté pour illustrer son propos.

« Au tout début, tu dois te suspendre à la corde un bras tendu en haut et un autre plié, sous tension. »

Malgré un soupir d'exaspération, le garçon l'imita et ajouta immédiatement après :

« Et ensuite ? »

-Tu veux t'aider de tes pieds pour monter ?

-Non, je peux faire sans ! »

Tsunagu soupira. Katsuki ne se lançait pas dans la technique la plus facile pour une première fois mais ça ne servait à rien de le lui expliquer.

« Tire sur les bras, dit Tsunagu en effectuant le mouvement. C'est un peu comme une traction et puis place la main du bas en haut. Les rôles des bras ont changé. Et recommence. »

Tsunagu sentit immédiatement la fatigue envahir ses bras et n'alla pas plus loin. De son côté, Katsuki effectuait son ascension. Elle était plutôt réussie même s'il ralentissait au fur et à mesure. Ses bras étaient probablement déjà congestionnés.

« Lance tes genoux vers le haut pour te donner une impulsion, tu seras moins fatigué, ajouta Tsunagu en l'observant.

-Ah ouais... C'est le _putain_ de bon moment pour le préciser, ça ! », grogna Katsuki.

Néanmoins, il s'exécuta et repris un bon rythme. Il parvint finalement à la poutre qu'il toucha.

« Surtout ne te laisse pas glisser en descendant, l'interpella Tsunagu. La corde peut te brûler et t'ouvrir les mains !

-UNE AUTRE PRECISION DU GENRE ? cria Katsuki du haut de la corde.

-Descends juste en agrippant la corde avec une main et puis l'autre... Tu peux ralentir ta descente en serrant la corde avec tes pieds. »

Katsuki effectua la descente comme indiqué et lâcha la corde à un mètre.

« Pfff, c'était facile, dit-il.

-Oui, répondit Tsunagu. Pas mal pour une première fois. Mais je suis monté et descendu beaucoup plus vite que ça... Et je suis en convalescence, je te rappelle. »

Tsunagu fut surpris lui-même de ce qu'il venait de dire : il venait presque de plaisanter sur son état. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ça. Il vit néanmoins quelque chose qui n'avait pas de prix... Katsuki venait de plisser les yeux et serrer aussi bien les poings que la mâchoire. Tsunagu avait eu droit à ce spectacle durant tout le stage et encore maintenant, c'était à mourir de rire de le voir démarrer au quart de tour pour n'importe quoi.

« Ouais mais.. Mais... Vous, vous êtes un géant ! Vous avez moins de mouvements à faire ! »

Le garçon n'avait pas tout à fait tort... Être grand aidait beaucoup au grimper de corde. On commençait plus haut, on attrapait la corde plus loin durant l'ascension et on arrivait plus vite à la poutre. C'était quand même plaisant de pouvoir surplomber tout le monde comme ça avec ce mètre nonante... Surtout un Katsuki qui essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère. Et Tsunagu comptait bien arroser le brasier d'essence.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, tu ne peux pas aller plus vite parce que tu es... trop petit ? »

Katsuki grogna de rage et saisit la corde.

« SORTEZ VOTRE CHRONO ! JE VAIS l'EXPLOSER VOTRE TEMPS ! »

* * *

« Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu te laisses glisser, soupira Tsunagu dans les vestiaires

-C'est cette foutue corde !

-Tu veux dire que la corde t'agressé ? »

Katsuki souffla fort et Tsunagu continua à bander ses doigts où des cloches étaient apparues.

« Tu pourras toujours passer chez Recovery Girl si tu veux que ça guérisse plus vite. »

Tsunagu savait à quel point ces blessures étaient non seulement douloureuses mais également très handicapantes. Il était quasiment impossible de saisir quoi que ce soit bien fermement avec une paume aussi abîmée. Il réalisa alors que les mains du garçon tremblaient un peu alors qu'il s'en occupait.

« Je te fais mal ? Demanda Tsunagu.

-Non, enfin ouais un peu en fait... Faites doucement avec le bandage. »

La réponse était un peu confuse mais Tsunagu en conclut qu'il fallait qu'il soit plus délicat.

« Désolé, dit-il.

-C'est rien. J'irais chez Recovery Girl. »

Le téléphone de Katsuki sonna mais ce dernier n'était évidemment pas en position de répondre.

« Tu veux décrocher ? Dit Tsunagu.

-Non, c'est rien, répondit le garçon. Il y a une réunion pour le festival. Eijirou veut sûrement qu'on se retrouve avant mais là je suis occupé.

-C'est bien qu'ils aient maintenu le festival malgré la situation, dit distraitement Tsunagu.

-Ouais. C'est cool, murmura Katsuki. Enfin, j'ai pas mal de trucs en tête là... Je suis pas sûr que j'ai envie de faire ça.

-C'est en effet le genre de choses qu'il ne faut faire que si on en a envie. Fais-le pour toi ou ne le fais pas.

-Vous aviez participé ?

-Oui, oui. Quand j'étais à UA, j'avais fait ça. »

Tsunagu n'alla pas plus loin car le téléphone de Katsuki sonna à nouveau. Cela l'arrangeait un peu car il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans les détails de cet épisode de sa vie, bien qu'il fût très plaisant.

« Je crois qu'il a très envie de te parler, dit-il. J'ai terminé.

-Ouais... Je... », balbutia Katsuki.

Le garçon se leva en prenant son téléphone et décrocha tout en se dirigeant vers la porte du vestiaire. Il fit un signe de la main auquel Tsunagu répondit. La porte se ferma derrière lui. Alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires, Tsunagu remarqua que Katsuki était sorti sans son pull à capuche. Il s'en rendrait sûrement compte rapidement vu la température dehors. Tsunagu l'accrocha donc bien évidence et alla dans la pièce d'à côté pour se doucher.

Alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau, Tsunagu pouvait enfin réfléchir un peu. Comment réguler des allées et venues de Katsuki ? Fallait-il vraiment le faire ? Le garçon ne reviendrait peut-être plus. Il valait probablement mieux réévaluer la situation la prochaine fois. C'était évidemment un report du problème mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution pour l'instant. De toute façon, ces questions étaient sans intérêt à côté de celle qui occupait vraiment son esprit : Était-il vraiment la personne que ce garçon devait voir ?

Tsunagu passa sa main sur la cicatrice qu'il avait sur la poitrine. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, que ce soit physiquement ou psychiquement. Le rétablissement était en pente douce et les nuits, ou plutôt, les réveils étaient toujours aussi difficiles. C'était quand même très incommodant cette présence furtive dans sa chambre tout droit sorti de ses cauchemars. Il allait probablement devoir reprendre des médicaments pour son sommeil. Sinon, les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger. D'ailleurs, même en ce moment précis, il avait cette sensation d'être observé. Ça allait donc le poursuivre jusqu'ici ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il était bien réveillé. Il se retourna et regarda vers la porte qui menait au vestiaire pour constater sans surprise qu'il n'y avait personne. Evidemment qu'il n'y avait personne. Quand il sortit, il fut soulagé de voir que Katsuki était revenu prendre son pull. Il décida de rentrer chez lui pour réellement se reposer.

* * *

« Et là Mina a eu cette idée débile de l'attacher à une corde pour qu'il soit comme une boule à facette ! Et puis après, le plan c'est que Deku le balade au-dessus du public dans toute la salle, dit Katsuki pris d'un soudain fou rire.

-C'est original, en effet », répondit Tsunagu.

-Heureusement que la chanson déchire grave ! Continua le garçon. Et puis Jiro, elle chante bien... De toute façon, je leur laisse pas le choix, va falloir qu'ils kiffent ! »

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Katsuki racontait les aléas de l'organisation du festival et Tsunagu ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui déplaisait. Une fois de plus. Le garçon riait en racontant les idées saugrenues d'une fille de son groupe et personne n'aurait pu nier que ce rire sonore lui allait bien. Le voir détendu comme ça, c'était vraiment... intéressant. Certes, il avait encore débarqué à l'improviste mais Tsunagu n'avait vraiment pas envie de réfléchir à ça. C'était tout de même étonnant que Katsuki n'utilise jamais son numéro pour le contacter et s'assurer qu'il soit là. Il était vraiment bien trop fier.

En plus, cette conversation lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Les années à UA avaient été de belles années. Il regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir pris plus de soin à garder contact avec les personnes qu'il avait connues là-bas. Le travail l'avait malheureusement éloigné de ses camarades et c'était probablement la même chose pour eux.

« Vous faisiez quoi au festival ? Demanda Katsuki, en essuyant des larmes de joie au coin des yeux.

-Oh, rien de bien intéressant.

-Bah racontez toujours, faites pas chier, quoi. »

« Rien d'intéressant » , c'était en effet peut-être un peu exagéré. Néanmoins, ce que sa classe avait organisé pour le festival n'avait clairement pas été aussi « Rock'n'roll » que le concert que préparait l'actuelle 1-A. Tout en posant la question, Katsuki avait sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Il alluma l'écran un bref un instant. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le faisait, probablement pour regarder l'heure.

« Tu dois être à l'heure quelque part ? demanda Tsunagu.

-Mouais... J'ai un rencard plus tard ! répondit Katsuki, non sans un petit sourire triomphant. Et vous avez beau bien les choisir, je pense pas qu'une de vos groupies puisse surpasser le joli petit cul que j'ai conquis. »

Tsunagu fit un effort considérable pour ignorer la vulgarité incommensurable dans la fin de la phrase de Katsuki. Cependant, il réalisa au petit sourire satisfait du garçon que ce dernier avait bien remarqué son malaise et qu'il en était plutôt content. Toujours à jouer à ce petit jeu... Non, il ne craquerait pas aujourd'hui. De toute façon, un autre détail venait de prendre toute la place dans son esprit. Tsunagu le regarda de haut en bas et le petit sourire de Katsuki disparut immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Grogna-t-il.

-Tu... Tu vas y aller comme ça ?

-Quoi _comme ça_ ? C'est quoi le problème ? répondit le garçon en essayant de ne pas élever la voix.

-Tu aurais pu faire un effort. Tu as encore ton uniforme. Et tu ne t'es pas vraiment... _arrangé. _»

Katsuki s'affala sur le banc en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pffff... Lui aussi, il sera en uniforme. T'façon, l'affaire est pliée, c'est dans la poche. »

Tsunagu plissa les yeux en entendant cette réponse. Bon, il n'était clairement pas un exemple en matière de relations... Voire même pas du tout. Et plus précisément, il n'était pas un exemple tout court car on n'appelait certainement pas « relation », un contact physique suivi d'une séparation moins de 24 heures plus tard. Mais l'attitude de Katsuki l'irritait un peu. Plus il observait sa tenue, plus il trouvait que ça n'allait pas du tout.

« Tourne toi vers moi, ta cravate n'est même pas bien nouée !

-Si ça vous fait plaisir et que ça vous empêche de me regarder comme si j'étais un paysan. », râla le garçon.

Katsuki se releva paresseusement et se tourna vers Tsunagu avec une expression ennuyée. Pourtant, il se laissa faire. Tsunagu dénoua donc la cravate du garçon et recommença le nœud. Elle était assez fine. Il pouvait donc opter pour un nœud double, bien plus joli car symétrique. Il releva le col de la chemise en prenant soin de ne pas froisser le tissu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était franchement n'importe quoi cette tenue. Tsunagu saisit ensuite les deux bouts de la cravate et mit le plus fin à hauteur de la poitrine. Il se rapprocha un peu pour mieux voir. Katsuki semblait silencieux et docile mais Tsunagu voyait que sa mâchoire était serrée, de même que ses mains qui avaient saisi les bords du banc. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son front et il aurait presque cru que son nez frôlait ses cheveux. Tout trahissait sa nervosité. Ça ne lui plaisait pas visiblement et ce n'était pas étonnant. Quelqu'un d'aussi caractériel ne supportait sûrement pas qu'on empiète ainsi sur son espace vital. Cependant, le garçon ne dit rien. Il avait peut-être vraiment envie de faire un effort pour son rencard. Alors qu'il faisait repasser le gros bout de la cravate par devant, Tsunagu entendit Katsuki souffler :

« Vous... vous aimez bien ça, vous hein ?

-De quoi ? demanda Tsunagu qui était toujours concentré pour ramener la cravate au centre et faire passer le deuxième bout dans le nœud.

-Rien. Je me parlais à moi-même.

-Voilà, j'ai fini. »

Tsunagu tira sur le petit bout pour resserrer la cravate et replaça le col. Il s'éloigna pour contempler le résultat. C'était parfait.

« Rentre ta chemise un peu mieux dans ton pantalon. Ça baille de tous les côtés.

-Vous voulez pas le faire pour moi, ça ? »

Tsunagu croisa les bras et leva les sourcils au ciel. Quelle maturité... Cependant, Katsuki se leva précipitamment et lui tourna le dos pour exécuter la tâche, en grognant un « je plaisantais hein... Me regardez pas avec votre air outré... ».Il prit un temps fou à faire cette tâche très simple, à croire qu'il n'était vraiment pas habitué.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu traînes ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Tsunagu.

-J'ESSAIE DE FAIRE ÇA BIEN ! », cria Katsuki.

Finalement, le garçon se rassit en prenant son sac de cours sur les genoux. Il devenait visiblement pressé. Tsunagu sortit alors un outil très précieux de la poche avant de sa veste. Katsuki écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

« ME TOUCHEZ PAS AVEC ÇA ! Rugit-il en désignant le peigne.

-Tu ne vas pas aller à ton rencard avec une botte de foin sur la tête, répondit fermement Tsunagu.

-Je vous dis que c'est un coup sûr ! J'ai fait plus qu'assez là !

-Il ne faut pas croire que c'est gagné d'avance !

-Je vais avoir l'air ridicule si vous me peignez ! Les autres se fichaient de moi quand je sortais de chez vous !

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus ! C'est vrai que les cheveux trop aplatis, c'est vraiment catastrophique chez toi.

-QUOI ? QUOI ? VOUS EN AVIEZ CONSCIENCE EN PLUS ? ET JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI VOUS FAISIEZ ÇA ?

-Quand on a une coiffure ridicule, on fait moins le fier et on ravale un peu son ego. »

Katsuki le toisa bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux avec exaspération.

« Vous êtes cinglé. Allez-y qu'on en finisse... »

Il se retourna en serrant le sac contre lui, comme s'il allait à une séance de torture. Alors que Tsunagu commençait, il grogna de façon plus ou moins audible :

« Mais si j'ai l'air d'un débile, je vous jure que je vous accroche en haut de la poutre de la salle de sport et je vous laisse là.

-Arrête de bouger, répondit Tsunagu en ignorant ses menaces.

-Et j'ai pas toute la nuit, rajouta le garçon. Je pars dans cinq minutes, grand maximum !

-ça ira plus vite si tu ne bouges pas. »

C'était toujours particulièrement drôle de peigner cette petite tête blonde récalcitrante. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il fallait simplement passer un petit coup de peigne et bien ordonner les cheveux à l'arrière.

« Voilà, tu es _presque _prêt. Mais attends juste un peu, dit Tsunagu quand il eut terminé.

-QUOI ENCORE ? »

Katsuki se retourna et ne put éviter le coup qui suivit. Tsunagu avait largement eu le temps de plonger une main dans une autre de ses poches et attraper un petit échantillon de parfum qu'il vaporisa immédiatement sur le garçon.

« AH MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ! », cria-t-il surpris par l'attaque.

-Voilà... Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un _coup sûr_ que tu dois sentir le _bouc_, répondit Tsunagu tranquillement en rangeant son peigne et le petit parfum. Tu peux y aller. »

Katsuki grogna un « au revoir » et s'en alla. Tsunagu était plutôt satisfait. Le garçon avait plutôt fière allure maintenant. Le nœud de cravate, les cheveux bien arrangés et un peu de parfum, ça faisait toute la différence. Pour une fois, il avait hâte que Katsuki revienne, rien que pour savoir comment le _rencard _s'était passé. Tsunagu sourit sous son écharpe. Il était certain que l'autre garçon le trouverait beau. Pas à cause du nœud de la cravate, ni des cheveux bien coiffés... Mais surtout en voyant les efforts qu'il avait consentis à faire pour lui. C'était vraiment ça qui rendait beau, ces efforts pour se tourner vers les autres quand on tient à eux, leur octroyant cette part de nous-même qu'on estime leur devoir.

Alors que Tsunagu regardait Katsuki s'éloigner, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il ressorte lui aussi. Il n'avait pas choisi de vivre dans le quartier de Shinjuku pour rester chez lui le soir. Son appartement n'était qu'à cinq minutes de marche de la première boîte de nuit. Cette nuit, il n'aurait qu'à s'habiller décemment pour aller danser un peu sous une lumière aveuglante. Il chercherait et trouverait assurément quelqu'un pour passer la nuit ou du moins une partie. Ce serait un contact qui n'aurait aucun charme car Tsunagu ne les choisissait pas charmants, bien au contraire, avec juste assez de docilité pour le suivre et ce qu'il fallait de brutalité pour faire battre son cœur. Et le lendemain, il se réveillerait seul ou congédierait son compagnon d'un soir s'il avait eu l'audace d'être encore là. Heureusement, cette dernière situation n'arrivait pas souvent car la brève rencontre s'en allait, comme emmené par la nuit qui l'avait fait s'échouer auprès de lui. C'était ainsi que Tsunagu vivait des relations et comme ça qu'il préférait les vivre. Intense, violentes et brèves. Sans lendemain et sans promesses.

Katsuki venait de disparaître de son champ de vision. Il était temps de rentrer se préparer pour ça.

* * *

« Il y a une nette amélioration. Votre exercice physique a en effet porté ses fruits mais je vous rappelle ne pas trop en faire. »

Tsunagu n'avait pas vraiment écouté le début de la conversation et se contenta d'acquiescer. La nuit avait été assez courte. Il avait cependant été heureux de constater que la massive silhouette qu'il avait aperçue deux heures plus tôt dans l'encadrement de sa porte n'avait rien à voir avec un cauchemar. C'était simplement sa conquête d'un soir qui s'en allait. Les médicaments pour son sommeil faisaient donc effet. Il valait mieux car depuis deux semaines, il multipliait les sorties.

Tsunagu quitta le cabinet après la consultation. Les paroles du Docteur Tanaka résonnaient encore dans sa tête. « Ne pas trop en faire », qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Il se sentait bien et ne se priva d'aller à la salle de sport. Néanmoins, quelques heures plus tard, il dut reconnaitre qu'il avait exagéré et alla lire au parc, épuisé par l'entrainement et la soirée de la veille. A présent il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin que la page 9. Une voix sarcastique l'interrompit définitivement.

« J'en connais un qui s'est laissé glisser le long de la corde... »

Tsunagu était si concentré qu'il n'avait pas entendu Katsuki s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce dernier avait probablement constaté les bandages à ses mains.

« Oui. Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais... Il vous est arrivé quoi à la tête ? »

Tsunagu soupira en réalisant que son bleu sur le front était visible. Katsuki avait vraiment le talent de choisir la question qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose.

« Rien, j'ai pris la barre de traction. Peu importe. »

Il ne préférait pas aborder son entrainement du jour et changea de sujet :

« Tu étais en rattrapage aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais, c'était... chiant. Ça va comment votre état ?

-Mieux.

-Vous allez l'air fatigué. Vous avez le droit de faire autant d'exercices ?

-Je fais ce que je veux. »

Cette phrase lui avait échappé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se taise quand il était fatigué comme ça. Il disait les choses bien trop franchement. Katsuki ne sembla pas réagir à sa réponse sèche et continua tout en ouvrant son sac de cours :

« Je vois ça. Bon, je viens avec des _dossiers_. Vous n'aviez pas voulu me dire ce que vous aviez foutu à ce festival. Alors j'ai fait mes recherches. »

Katsuki sortit son téléphone portable et alluma l'écran sur lequel s'afficha une image qui était sans aucun doute, une capture d'une photographie papier comme l'indiquaient les petits reflets.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans les archives, vous m'expliquez ? », dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Tsunagu se souvint sans peine du jour où la photo avait été prise. Il était debout sur un podium à côté d'une fille. Tous deux portaient une écharpe où on lisait très clairement « Mister UA » et « Miss UA ». La jeune fille avait un sourire éclatant, probablement très heureuse d'avoir remporté la petite couronne que Tsunagu était en train de déposer sur sa jolie chevelure parfaitement coiffée. Il avait d'ailleurs encore dans un tiroir le foulard le mauve qu'il portait ce jour-là.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, dit Tsunagu en souriant sous son écharpe, c'est ma classe qui a lancé le concours de Miss UA ! Bon, quand nous l'avions fait la toute première fois, c'était Miss et Mister UA. Les autres qui l'ont organisé n'ont gardé que Miss UA par la suite, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Eh oui... j'avais gagné.

-Il y a d'autres photos... », siffla Katsuki qui semblait convaincu d'avoir fait un mauvais coup.

La suivante était déjà en effet un peu moins solennelle car Tsunagu prenait une pose particulièrement exagérée avec sa camarade et faisait semblant de souffler un baiser vers le photographe. Sur la troisième photo, la fille avait sauté dans ses bras et écartait les siens sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait manqué de le frapper. La photo captait parfaitement le petit air surpris sur son visage qui essayait d'éviter le coup. Sur la suivante, ils étaient dos à dos, façon agent secret. Sur la suivante encore, elle était sur ses épaules. Sur la suivante, ils tenaient à deux une poupée qui avait une mini banderole « Baby UA ». Sur la dernière de la série, ils avaient échangé leur banderole et il portait le petit diadème de la fille. La photo d'après était dans un tout autre décor et à un autre moment, plus précisément un peu avant le début du festival. Tsunagu était encore sur la photo mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas avec sa jolie camarade.

« C'est qui la dame avec vous ? Demanda Katsuki.

-C'est ma grand-mère. Comme elle était coiffeuse, elle était venue donner un coup de main.

-Ah... Il y a des choses qui prennent sens. », dit le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tsunagu se souvenait à quel point sa grand-mère avait adoré participer. C'était elle en plus qui avait coiffé la gagnante. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à être venu aider.

« Mon grand-père est juste derrière, on voit son dos. Comme il était tailleur, il était passé ajuster certains costumes... Il n'aimait pas trop les photographies. »

Tsunagu soupira en repensant à cette journée si lointaine dans le passé et pourtant encore si présente dans son esprit.

« C'était vraiment il y a longtemps... All Might était encore aux Etats-Unis. Et toi, tu ne devais même pas être dans les cartons de tes parents.

-Ah, taisez-vous !

Tsunagu se tourna vers Katsuki, un peu surpris. Qu'avait-il dit ?

« Vous faites chier avec des réflexions comme ça ! Pesta le garçon.

-J'ai l'âge que j'ai, rit Tsunagu.

-Ouais, ben c'est pas la peine d'insister sur ça comme ça », grogna-t-il.

Les autres photographies montraient les préparatifs. Tsunagu reconnut d'autres parents d'élèves qui avaient aidé à monter le podium et fourni de nombreuses tenues et accessoires. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ce n'était plus vraiment comme ça que les choses se faisaient. Aujourd'hui le concours de Miss UA était approvisionné par des magasins de modes et le podium était bien plus professionnel, avec un écran géant et une application pour les votes. C'était probablement mieux ainsi mais le tout premier concours avait quand même eu son charme. En parcourant les photos, il revit certaines filles être coiffées par sa grand-mère et maquillées par deux autres mamans d'élèves. Tsunagu apercevait aussi parfois la silhouette, parfois la main, parfois la chaussure parfaitement cirée et le pantalon bien ajusté de son grand-père qui tantôt cousait un ourlet, tantôt raccourcissait une manche, tantôt repassait une chemise. Et quand il vit une photo de sa grand-mère tournant la tête, il était certain que c'était parce que son mari venait de l'appeler hors du champ du photographe, et qu'il lui disait que si elle continuait à « piailler » autant, elle ne finirait jamais. Et sans aucun doute, la vieille femme lui avait répondu qu'il était plus en retard qu'elle et que c'était à lui de se dépêcher. Il y avait aussi des photos de groupes d'élèves, immortalisant leurs tenues.

La dernière était particulièrement mignonne car sa grand-mère y posait au milieu de toutes les filles qu'elle avait coiffées, très certainement sous les protestations, hors champ d'un vieux monsieur qui disait qu'il fallait se dépêcher et qu'on n'avait plus le temps pour ça. Et puis il réalisa quelque chose. Il était également sur la photo, un peu en retrait déjà dans son costume. C'était probablement une dizaine de minutes avant le défilé. Il venait de retirer son foulard et tendait le bras pour en prendre un autre, mieux assorti. Il était tourné vers le groupe de filles, avec un regard curieux. Il n'avait probablement pas réalisé à ce moment, qu'il serait sur la photo. Mais il l'était. Lui, sans col, sans écharpe et avec _ça_. Cette cicatrice. On la voyait parfaitement balafrant toute sa joue.

« Tu veux bien supprimer cette photo-là ? Dit calmement Tsunagu à Katsuki en lui rendant son téléphone.

-D'accord, répondit le garçon.

-Merci. »

Katsuki le fit immédiatement sans poser aucune question. Un silence peu agréable s'installa. Ce n'était rien, ce n'était qu'une photo, à peine nette en plus. Mais c'était arrivé sans prévenir. Tsunagu n'avait pas pu s'y préparer un minimum. Dans le miroir, c'était différent. Il avait l'habitude. Et quand il voyait quelqu'un, la lumière était au moins tamisée si ce n'était pas l'obscurité complète. Les stores de sa chambre étaient toujours baissés. Il avait en plus choisi le système d'ouverture le plus absurdement complexe dans l'unique but qu'aucune personne qu'il ramenait chez lui n'ose y toucher. C'était stupide mais ça le retournait quand même. Intérieurement, Tsunagu espérait que le garçon avait un autre rendez-vous. Il sembla que ce fut le cas :

« Je dois y aller. »

Katsuki se leva et partit sans rien dire mais brutalement se retourna pour lui refaire face.

« Faut que vous arrêtiez, Best Jeanist, dit-il.

-Pardon ?

-Arrêtez de faire comme si vous vous foutiez de tout. De l'avis des médecins, de ce qu'on vous dit... Je crois bien que vos groupies s'inquiètent un peu de l'état dans lequel vous allez revenir. Faites attention, putain. »

Il passa sa main derrière la tête et ajouta.

« C'est pas vous ça. Je vous ai pas connu comme ça. »

Puis le garçon s'en alla sans rien dire de plus. Cette horrible photo avait d'un coup perdu toute valeur. Tsunagu n'y pensa plus car Katsuki lui avait montré quelque chose de bien plus important même s'il peinerait à le reconnaître un jour. C'était cette attention qu'il lui avait donné l'espace de quelques mots, cette part de lui qu'il lui avait cédé, sans calculer, ni réfléchir. La laideur d'une simple image ne comptait plus à côté de ça. Parce que ça, c'était vraiment beau.

* * *

Tsunagu accéléra un peu le pas. Ce foutu rendez-vous avec le Docteur Tanaka avait duré bien plus longtemps que prévu. Ils avaient enfin parlé d'une date pour reprendre le travail. Le médecin allait signer ce fichu papier qui le déclarerait apte. Il faut dire que Tsunagu avait fait des efforts. Il s'était tenu tranquille ces dernières semaines. Pas plus d'une heure de sport par jour, pas de cardio à haute intensité, pas d'excès. Il n'était pas sorti non plus.

Tout ça, c'était très bien mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que cette consultation avait duré trop longtemps. Il avait dit à Katsuki qu'il serait au parc vers 16h15 et il était déjà 16h30... Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles du garçon pendant trois semaines et hier, il avait reçu un message de sa part lui demandant quand il serait au jardin de Kyu Shiba Rikyu. C'était la première fois qu'il se servait de son numéro. Ça devait être important. Tsunagu passa les grilles du parc et prit un sentier qui menait directement au lac. Il emprunta ensuite le chemin qui passait près de l'ancienne archerie pour aller plus vite et gagna ainsi directement le bon côté du grand bassin. Katsuki l'attendait sur le banc habituel.

« Bonjour. Je suis désolé, je suis en retard. Tu voulais me voir ?

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? grogna Katsuki.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre d'après ton message...

-J'ai juste demandé si vous étiez-là et à quelle heure ! J'ai pas demandé à vous voir ! », pesta-t-il.

Tsunagu ignora l'évidente mauvaise foi du garçon, s'assit à côté de lui et décida d'aborder directement le sujet qui devait préoccuper Katsuki.

« C'est dans quelques jours que tu repasses l'examen pour ta licence. »

Tsunagu avait pris le soin d'appeler Gang Orca pour se renseigner, ce que le héros avait fait avec plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas croire que les deux faits se soient pas liés. Katsuki haussa les épaules en marmonnant :

« Ouais et alors ?

-Il ne faut pas que tu sois inquiet.

-JE SUIS PAS INQUIET, PUTAIN ! »

Tsunagu resta silencieux. La méthode frontale n'avait manifestement pas fonctionné. Il savait à présent que c'était inutile de continuer la conversation. C'était peut-être même inutile de rester. Il se leva, sans vraiment déclarer ses intentions et s'apprêta à s'éloigner quand dans son dos, la faible voix de Katsuki le retint.

« Non... », dit-il simplement.

Tsunagu s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il resta néanmoins debout les bras croisés (ce qui était très impoli). Katsuki avait à présent la tête baissée.

« Vous le pensiez vraiment ? dit-il sur le même ton un peu triste.

-De quoi ?

-Le truc que vous m'avez dit, que le plus important, c'est de s'améliorer... Et tout ça.

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Tsunagu se rassit à côté du garçon qui semblait maintenant plus disposé à parler.

« Vous... Comment on devient un héros ? »

Vraisemblablement, Katsuki était retombé dans ses jours plus sombres, hanté par des questionnements légitimes. Tsunagu savait qu'il s'était promis de ne pas le laisser tomber mais il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Sa réponse ne pouvait pas être la bonne, surtout quand on était dans son état.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas la bonne personne pour ça, répondit-il sincèrement. Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à All Might ?

-NON ! J'AI PLUS RIEN A LUI DEMANDER A LUI ! »

Tsunagu fut très surpris de la réaction de Katsuki qui détourna le regard immédiatement, vraisemblablement un peu honteux de s'être emporté en parlant de l'ex-numéro un. Il se reprit sur un ton plus calme :

« Je vous le demande à vous...

-On a déjà parlé de ça, répondit Tsunagu.

-Vous aviez dit ce que c'était. Pas comment on en devenait un.

-Je ne crois pas avoir la bonne réponse. Et ma réponse n'a aucune importance.

-M'en fout, dites ce que vous pensez. »

Katsuki ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Tsunagu n'était pas à l'aise avec cette situation. Il ne croyait pas que dire ce qu'il pensait allait aider le garçon. Et puis, parler franchement de choses comme ça, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ce n'était un manque de courage. Pouvoir dire ce que l'on pense sur les sujets importants n'était pas une question de courage. Cela impliquait d'être soi-même et c'est bien cela qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Je crois qu'on n'est jamais un héros. On agit comme un héros. C'est un choix.

-Juste un choix ? Me faites pas rire. », soupira Katsuki.

Pourtant, c'est que Tsunagu pensait. On peut être fort par nature mais on ne naît pas brave. Et on ne naît pas héros. La vie est faite de choix. Oui ou Non, continuer ou arrêter... Il y a des choix qui comptent plus que d'autres. Agir comme un héros n'était pas un choix comme les autres. Il impliquait de laisser de côté un autre choix très important : Vivre ou mourir. Car il fallait être prêt à mourir pour que les autres vivent.

« Ça ne va pas te plaire, continua Tsunagu, mais agir comme héros, ça ne se pense pas, Katsuki, ça ne se réfléchit pas.

-Non, ça ne me plait pas trop en effet. Vous avez rien de plus clair ?

-C'est comme une explosion, dit-il en étant vraiment à court d'images pour le coup et l'air de rien, il ne voyait pas ce que le garçon pouvait appréhender d'autre. Tu dois être à l'endroit précis où cette explosion a lieu. Le point zéro. Tu comprends ? »

Katsuki ramena ses jambes à sa poitrine et sembla pensif.

« Mouais, je vais prendre ça, je verrai bien... Vous allez partir là ? »

Tsunagu regarda sa montre. Il était presque 17h. En effet, il ne fallait pas qu'il tarde.

« Je peux rester un peu, dit-il néanmoins.

-Non, vous pouvez y aller. J'm'en fous. T'façon, j'ai des trucs à faire. »

C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Katsuki avait à présent besoin d'être seul.

« Tu y arriveras, dit Tsunagu

-Evidemment, c'est... c'est juste un examen, putain.

-Je parlais pas de ça. »

Ainsi, Tsunagu se décida à se lever et partir. Cependant, à peine debout, il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix du garçon.

« Pfff, j'suis qu'un gamin pour vous, hein ? »

Tsunagu ne comprit absolument pas où Katsuki voulait en venir. Quand il se retourna, il le trouva encore boudeur sur le banc. Katsuki dans cet état... Ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose de satisfaisant. Il fallait que ça change. Alors, Tsunagu tendit le bras et passa une main dans ces cheveux blonds en bataille en disant :

« Oui, tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin ! »

Sachant que toucher les cheveux de Katsuki était plus ou moins perçu comme une agression par l'intéressé, Tsunagu espérait que le garçon exploserait. Au moins, là il le sentirait vivant. Cependant, Katsuki réagit à peine et ne trouva qu'à répondre :

« On se revoit après mon examen ?

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Tsunagu en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais si tu rates, ne remets plus jamais les pieds dans mon agence !

-OH MAIS FERMEZ-LA ! »

Tsunagu sourit. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il y avait de beau dans cette fureur. Cette colère avait la spontanéité d'une courte folie, aveugle, idiote mais vivante, vraie et libre. C'était peut-être ce qu'il devait retenir de ces moments de tempête. Katsuki oublierait souvent d'être sage. Mais au moins il n'oublierait pas d'exister. Et quoi de plus inutile qu'une vie où on n'existe pas ? Pourtant, on s'habituait bien trop facilement cette absence. Tsunagu le savait.

Mais là tout allait bien, il était encore vivant.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard._

Katsuki se colla à la portière. Comme ça, il serait le plus loin possible de Shouto bien que ce dernier ne semblât pas vraiment préoccupé par ce qu'il faisait. Tant mieux. Il fit discrètement une photo de sa licence et commença à taper un message avant d'être interrompu par la voix d'All Might.

« Tu mets tes amis au courant ?

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. », répondit Katsuki sans délicatesse.

Merde, c'était déjà assez difficile de se concentrer dans une voiture avec cette musique de nazes. Si en plus, on l'interrompait avec des questions débiles... Il avait enfin son permis provisoire ! Alors oui, il mettait des gens au courant. Ça paraissait logique, non ?

_J'ai mon permis, on se voit demain ? Vous faites quoi ?_

« Tu envoies un message à Eijirou ? demanda la voix de Shouto.

-MÊLE TOI DE TES AFFAIRES, DOUBLE FACE ! »

Shouto haussa les sourcils et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Katsuki réalisa lui-même que c'était idiot de crier pour ça. Oui, il allait tenir Eijirou au courant... Il l le ferait après. Et ce qu'il faisait avant, ça ne regardait personne. Mais pas le temps de penser à ça, on venait de lui répondre.

_Je ne serai pas là demain._

Ça, ça faisait bien chier. Katsuki écrivit immédiatement :

_OK, quand alors ?_

De l'autre côté de la ligne, des mains hésitantes essayaient de trouver les mots. Les premiers qu'elles tapèrent sur l'écran, furent effacés instantanément. Tsunagu tenta autre chose qui commençait par « Je te tiens au courant,... » mais supprima le tout également. Il valait mieux ne pas mentir. Après un peu d'hésitation, il écrivit une nouvelle phrase plus prometteuse : _« Je suis désolé mais en dehors du travail, il ne faut plus se voir.__ » _Il effaça directement, c'était beaucoup trop vague. Il fallait quelque chose de plus clair. D'une main tremblante, il réécrivit sa phrase :

_Je suis désolé mais en dehors du travail, je ne veux plus te voir._

Envoyé. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_OK._

* * *

_A suivre._

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
